fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
RoWen
|magic1=Rainbow Fire |character2=Wendy Marvell |kanji2=ウェンディ・マーベル |romaji2=Wendi Māberu |alias2=Sky Sorceress (by Brain and Mest) Little Me (by Edolas Wendy) Goddess (by Jiggle Butt Gang) |age2=12 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |imagegallery=RoWen/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} RoWen (Romeo x Wendy) is a pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell. About Romeo and Wendy Romeo Conbolt Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Macao Conbolt, a Fairy Tail Mage and a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Seven years since Romeo's first introduction, his hair seems to have grown longer, various strands and all, giving his hair an overall spikier look. Romeo has also gotten much more muscular, possessing prominent abdominals and pectorals and, to a minor degree, biceps; having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder. After the time skip and his joining of his father’s guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel’s, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs, possibly to denote that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer. When first introduced, Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. History Romeo's History Romeo's history is unknown or not yet to be told. Note: this part is only to know his Debut's history (Romeo was 6) Romeo was one of the first characters who appeared in the first episode and manga. When he first appears, Romeo is a slim young boy with a straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. It remained until the X791 Arc, he changed when he turned 13. Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much. He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself. He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother. Like before, first appeared in Episode 1: Fairy Tail. He retained himself in Macao Arc, Lullaby Arc (which he helps Natsu to escape), Phantom Lord Arc (he made a scene in "Changeling"), and more, until in X791 Arc. Wendy's History Wendy was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone at around the age of five. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Light Team in their mission against the Oración Seis. Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Together with members of the Fairy Tail, Romeo is happy about the new arrivals, Wendy Marvell and Carla, joining the guild. Grand Magic Games Arc On the third day of the Games, Romeo and Wendy are seen running to the arena, late because Happy spent time buying fish kebabs (this is an Anime-only scene). On the same day, during the battle rounds, Wendy gets picked to fight against Chelia Blendy of Team Lamia Scale after she's just finished changing into new clothes. When Chelia trips and falls over, Wendy asks if she's all right and ends up falling too. As the crowd laughs on, the two greet each other. The two girls get up and begin fighting, using an array of complex Sky Magic spells at one another. Wendy ends up taking serious damage from Chelia's unique form of Sky God Slayer Magic. Wendy decides to continue despite her injuries for the sake of her guild. At a point of the battle, a powerful spell of Chelia fails to hit Wendy, which Romeo mistakes as if Wendy has dodged the attack, but Makarov replies that Chelia actually missed the attack. Romeo keeps watching the match with tension. Wendy and Chelia continue to clash in a fist fight, Wendy manages to stay standing until the time runs out, the intense match is declared a tie and the two teams receive 5pts. Both battered from the fight, Chelia then apologizes for hurting her too much, while proceeding to heal her. Chelia then asks Wendy if they can be friends, which Wendy happily accepts Category:RoWen Category:Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help